Lover (song)
"Lover" is the third promotional single and third track from Taylor’s seventh studio album, ''Lover''. It was released on August 16, 2019. The release date was confirmed on the Teen Choice Awards 2019, while she was accepting the Icon Award. It's her first country song in six years, since the 2013 single "Red". Remix A remix of this song, featuring Shawn Mendes was released on November 13, 2019. Taylor teased the release on social media by saying: The part of the remix that featured Shawn was written by Shawn and Scott Harris Background Taylor discussed this song during her September 2019 Vogue interview: Voice memo This song’s beginning stages were recorded on the piano and released on the deluxe editions of Lover as a voice memo, placed as the 20th track on the CD. Taylor stated, on this and during the Lover’s Lounge, that as soon as she wrote this song, late at night by herself, she knew that it would be the title of the album as well. Lyrical differences A notable difference between this demo and the final cut is that the first line in the second verse used to be “We could let our friends crash on the couches. This is our place, we would make the call.” This was later replaced by “We could let our friends crash in the living room. This is our place, we make the call.” She also says “hands” in the bridge instead of the final lyric, “hand.” She proceeds to swear after this. Lyrics 1 We could leave the Christmas lights up ‘til January This is our place, we make the rules And there’s a dazzling haze, A mysterious way about you, dear Have I known you 20 seconds or 20 years? 'Chorus Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close? Forever and ever and Take me out And take me home You’re my my my my light Lover '2 We could let our friends crash in the living room This is our place, we make the call And I’m highly suspicious, That everyone who sees you wants you. I’ve loved you three summers, honey But I want them all 'Chorus Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close? Forever and ever and Take me out And take me home You’re my my my my light Lover 'Bridge Ladies and gentleman will you please stand With every guitar string scar on my hand I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover My heart’s been borrowed and yours has been blue All’s well that ends well to end up with you. Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover And you’ll save all your dirtiest jokes for me And at every table, I’ll save you a seat Lover 'Chorus Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close? Forever and ever and Take me out And take me home You’re my my my my 'Outro Oh you’re my my my my Oh you’re my my my my Darling you’re my my my my Lover Lyrics (remix) '1: Taylor Swift We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January This is our place, we make the rules And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear Have I known you 20 seconds or 20 years? 'Taylor Swift Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close? Forever and ever And ah, take me out, and take me home You're my, my, my, my lover '[Verse 2: Shawn Mendes ''with Taylor Swift] We could light a bunch of candles And dance around the kitchen, baby Pictures of when we were young would hang on the wall We would sit on the stoop I'll sing love songs to you when we're eighty See, I finally got you now, honey, I won't let you fall '[Chorus: Taylor Swift & Shawn Mendes, ''Shawn Mendes] Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close forever and ever? And ah, take me out, and take me home (Forever and ever) You're my, my, my, my lover '[Bridge: Taylor Swift, ''Shawn Mendes & '''Both] Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand? With every guitar string scar on my hand I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover Look in my eyes, they will tell you the truth The girl in my story has always been you I'd go down with the Titanic, it's true, for you, lover And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover (Save you a seat) [Chorus: Taylor Swift & Shawn Mendes, Shawn Mendes & '''Taylor Swift] Can I go where you go? (Can I go where you go, baby?) Can we always be this close forever and ever? And ah, take me out, and take me home (Forever and ever) You're my, my, my, my Oh, you're my, my, my, my Darling, you're my, my, my, my lover Live performances Taylor Swift Performs 'You Need to Calm Down' & 'Lover' 2019 Video Music Awards Lover in the Live Lounge Official lyric video Category:Lover songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs produced by Taylor Swift Category:Songs produced by Jack Antonoff